Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Across the 2nd Dimension and Into Your Hands
Today on the Godly Hour, we shall take a close, intensive look at a few different tie-in merchandise thingies from the DCOM, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. We shall go in chronological order from release date. First up is a pair of books: The novel adaptation of the movie, and a character Mix & Match book. The first one is pretty much just like the movie. It left out a few things, but nothing major (except that horribly unnecessary kiss... kinda glad they took that out though). So let's move on to the Mix & Match. It included a character on each page, front and back, so in six pages, twelve characters in all. The page on the right hand side had three pieces to mix & match, head, torso, legs. The left side however, only had two. The left side also included a short bio on the characters on that page which mixed and matched alongside the characters. Here's a short excerpt to show you what I mean: That was taking Doofenshmirtz 2's head on Phineas 2's body on our Phineas' legs. This can be a very fun book to read. Now, we're going to move ahead a bit. The next set of merchandise to come out were the video games. This game had two different versions: The Wii/PS3 version, and the Nintendo DS version. I presently only own the Nintendo DS version, so I'm going to only talk about that one. The game starts (after the tutorial level and beating the first boss, the Goozim), in an ancient dimension. It goes through both an Egyptian style and a Roman style as you progress through the levels. After that was a music dimension, then a Halloween dimension, a toy dimension, and finally the Danville we know and love. Throughout the game, you can collect medals (three per level), to unlock costumes for characters. These costumes come straight from the show and there are some random ones we've never seen before. In most levels, you get to rebuild one of three things from the show: Rover, the Platyposterior, or Perry's hoverjet. All while destroying various robots. I liked this game. I really did. I've played through it three times already to try to unlock the costumes (some costumes can't be unlocked through regular gameplay, apparently). Released the same day as the video game was the soundtrack: Across the 1st & 2nd Dimensions. If you ordered this on Amazon.com or bought it anywhere but Wal-Mart, well, then, YOU MISSED OUT, BUB! I got mine from Wal-Mart. The Wal-mart edition had ten extra tracks. TEN. That's like, FIFTY BAJILLION MORE SECONDS OF MUSIC!!! Okay, not really that much. But still, P&F songs are generally about a minute and a half, so that's like an extra 15 minutes, give or take. (Don't ask me to really do any of the math, I'm far too lazy for that.) The song choice was good, though I would have liked to see them include "I Walk Away" on it... that song was so sad but so good, sung by the talented Olivia Olson. Well, it was a great soundtrack despite the missing song. After the soundtrack and the DVD, we got the main attraction: The Movie. But I'm not here to talk about the movie. I'm here to talk about... ITS DVD RELEASE! And all the bonus goodies it comes with! Over 7 minutes of fully animated deleted scenes (that really should have been left in, especially the newscast scene, which explains why no one talked about it afterward.). It also included a Platypult kit, which was sturdier than I'd thought it'd be, but less range than I'd hoped. One time I hit it and the disc landed directly next to the 'pult. Also, it went waaaaaay behind it another time. It just occured to me I could get a real badminton birdie and another platypult, and a miniature net, and play platypult badminton... but oh well, I'm not spending the money to buy a second copy of a DVD I already own. I have but one problem with this DVD: WHERE. IS. ANIMATIN'!? It was advertised as being on there, it was briefly posted to YouTube by Disney, so it exists. But why is it not on the DVD? Is it hidden somewhere? Who knows. It is one of the biggest mysteries of the P&F world. The last thing I shall review is half of the released figures from AtSD. (Doofenshmirtz 2, Platyborg, Candace 2, Buford 2, Dr. Baljeet.) You ask why only half? I haven't bought Phineas 2, Ferb 2, Normbot, or Rover yet. Duh. Anyway, these were some pretty good figures. The only real problems I have are: #Baljeet leans forward so he looks downward. #Platyborg's tail is not attached well enough, it always falls #Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face is just... I mean, it's fine but something about it is just... ugly. But then again, Doofenshmirtz is ugly so I don't even know anymore. Buford 2 and Candace 2 were pretty good figures though. Buford is the most sturdy out of all of them. He doesn't need a stand. Well, Doofenshmirtz 2 doesn't need a stand if, and only if you set him just right on a flat, level surface. I think that's all. Oh, wait, magazine special... Oh well, I'll just not review that... maybe some other issue. Maybe. This is AgentGoldfish signing off! *salute*